The Freezing Europe
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Updated! Seluruh Eropa sudah membeku, kalau begitu, apa yang akan dilakukan para nation? Drabbles, Slight DenBel Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1: UK

**-OwO-**

**Title:**

**The Freezing Europe**

**Summary:**

**Seluruh Eropa sudah membeku, kalau begitu, apa yang akan dilakukan para nation? **

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © coret The Awesome coret Me**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, gaje, typo, hints of EspUK, based on somewhat called "real events" dll~**

**-OwO-**

Harum aroma kopi menguar di udara, bercampur dengan harumnya musim dingin yang membekukan London- tidak, tapi seluruh benua Eropa. Aroma kopi ini berasal dari berbagai mobil sukarelawan yang terdapat di bandara ibukota dari United Kingdom ini.

Ada beberapa mobil sukarelawan yang tersedia di wilayah bandara ini, dari mobil-mobil kau bisa mendapatkan kopi, atau pun teh yang bisa menghangatkan dirimu sambil menunggu keberangkatan pesawat yang ditunda. Ya, alasan mobil-mobil penyedia kopi dan teh –dan juga kue, kue-kue buatan para sukarelawan itu cukup enak- itu adalah untuk para penumpang yang keberangkatan pesawatnya dengan sangat terpaksa harus ditunda, dan untuk sekali lagi, silakan kalian salahkan musim dingin yang membeku ini.

Personifikasi Inggris, atau bisa kita sapa dengan Arthur –nama lengkapnya adalah Arthur Kirkland, dan itu belum termasuk nama gelar yang telah ia dapatkan selama berabad-abad atas jasa-jasanya sebagai seorang negara- , merupakan salah satu dari sukarelawan yang bertugas di mobil-mobil tersebut. Kalau ia boleh jujur, lebih baik dia duduk manis sambil minum teh di dekat perapian yang hangat. Tapi apa mau dikata, ketika Yang mulia ratu sudah menyuruhnya, dia tidak bisa menolak –bukannya tidak bisa, sebenarnya dia bisa, tapi dia harus menjaga imagenya sebagai seorang gentleman bukan?- .

"Yak, silakan nyonya," Arthur mencoba tersenyum pada seorang nenek sambil menyerahkan segelas teh. Nenek itu hanya mengangguk, seakan menandakan terimakasih, sepertinya dia bahkan terlalu kedinginan untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih', dengan gerakan yang perlahan, nenek itu mengambil teh tersebut.

"Ah, anda juga mau kue?" Sekali lagi Arthur menawarkan, sambil menyodorkan sekranjang kue. Sang nenek tersenyum senang, kemudian mengambil sekeping kue dengan rasa jahe.

"Terimakasih, semoga tuhan memberkatimu tuan," Nenek tersebut beranjak pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Sekarang Arthur-lah yang tersenyum, puas melihat orang-orang yang ia bantu juga ikut tersenyum, bahkan tertawa! Mereka semua mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang ia kenal, yang jelas bukanlah Ivan Braginski, piskopat yang kerajingan tersenyum itu, tapi pada Antonio, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sang personifikasi negara Spanyol, bukankah senyum miliknya adalah senyum yang paling menawan?

"TIDAK!"

"Stop, Arthur, demi tuhan, berhentilah berpikir seperti itu!" Arthur berteriak-teriak galau, mukanya sudah memerah hanya dengan mengingat Antonio.

Maria, satu dari entah berapa orang yang melihat kegalauan Arthur ini, mencoba bersikap bijak, "Er… Arthur, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya kau istirahat, kau… er… sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah."

Arthur menghela nafas, sekarang dia malu karena ini, dengan cepat, dia melepas celemek miliknya, dan menaruhnya di sebuah laci kecil, tepat saat itu, ponsel miliknya berdering, menderingkan lagu kebangsaan-nya, dan kalau dering itu yang muncul, berarti pihak kerajaan-lah yang menelpon-nya.

"Arthur disini, ada apa?"

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Yang mulia, beliau bilang, kalau beliau senang sekali tuan mau membantu para sukarelawan ini,"

"Sampaikan terimakasih, ada lagi?"

"Ah, yang ini sangat penting, jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik,"

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat agak bingung.

"Kau dilarang meberikan scone buatanmu pada para penumpang, beliau takut terjadi keracunan massal,"

Warna muka Arthur sudah tidak begitu jelas lagi sebelum berkata, "Bloody hell."

**-OwO-**

**GAJE SANGAT BEIBEH~ #GALAU~~~~~~**

**Yep, pokoknya kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi di Inggris pas musim dingin begini… =w=**

**Gila banget, sampe bekuin danau coba, global warming, oh global warming….. **

**Dan er… KEMUNGKINAN, cerita ini cuman tersedia dalam 3 chapter –yang berarti cuman 3 negara doing yang tampil-, jadi maaf ya, padahal judulnya 'Europe'… Saya soalnya belum dapet bahan berita baru atuh…=w=**

**Nah, mind to review?**

**-OwO-**


	2. Chapter 2: Belgium

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © SAYA #dibom – ehem, Hidekaz Himaruya-**

**Story © SAYA**

**Warnings:  
SAYA #bletak ehm, ada slight DenmarkBelgium, typo, perbendaharaan kalimat yang tidak efektif, dll.**

**This is requested by **_**Juffrouw**__**Haefalent**_

**-OwO-**

**Note:**

**Belle itu Belgium~ :D**

**-OwO-**

Pagi hari ini sama seperti biasanya,dingin, dan bertumpuk dengan salju putih yang cantik, yah, setidaknya itu pemikiran untuk sebagian orang. Sebagian lagi berpendapat kalau salju yang berada di mana-mana ini menyebalkan setengah mati. Tidak terkecuali Belle, yang juga berpendapat demikian.

"Saljunya banyak," gerutu Belle, sambil menyemprotkan air ke arah salju yang menutupi bodi pesawat milik-nya –milik pemerintahannya untuk lebih tepatnya.

Ya, sekarang dia berada di sebuah bandara -bersama staff-staff lain-, membersihkan pesawat-pesawat yang badan-nya tengah tertutupi salju musim dingin –tentu saja di musim dingin, kau pikir salju ada di musim panas?-.

Untuk berkali-kali, kau bisa mendengar suara air yang disemprotkan dengan keras, yang mencoba menghancurkan salju yang menimbun.

"Hei, teman-teman, sudah waktunya istirahat!" seseorang berteriak, satu teriakan yang membuat suara-suara air tadi berhenti untuk membuat suara lagi. Beberapa pria tetawa senang karena pada akhirnya bisa beristirahat, sementara yang lainnya mencoba merenggangkan otot, terlalu lelah karena telah bekerja sejak jam 7 pagi –sekarang jam 9 pagi, menurut posisi Belgia sekarang.

"Juffrouw, anda tidak ikut beristirahat?" seorang pria bertanya pada Belle yang masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih,"

"Tapi Juffrouw, nanti anda bisa mati kedinginan,"

"Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan hanya karena ini, lagipula aku kan negara, mana mungkin aku bisa mati?" Belle mengambil nafas, "tapi hei, apa kau bisa ambilkan aku coklat hangat?"

**-OwO-**

"Nona, ini coklat hangatmu,"

"Merci- tunggu, sedang apa kau disini Mathias?" Belle mendelik pada orang yang memberikannya coklat hangat.

"Mengantarkan coklat hangat padamu?" Mathias tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, maksudku untuk apa kau ada disini?"

"Mengantarkan coklat hangat untukmu,"

"Maksudku, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Mengantarkan coklat hangat untukmu," Mathias masih bersikeras untuk tidak mengubah jawabannya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"Aah, sudahlah, lupakan." Belle kembali menghela nafas, baru sadar tidak ada gunanya juga kalau berbicara seperti ini terus. Dengan cekatan, personifikasi Belgia tersebut kembali menyiramkan air.

"Hei Belle,"

"Kenapa lagi Mathias?"

"Apa aku boleh membantumu?" Belle mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mathias, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, aku boleh membantumu tidak?" cengiran bodoh terpampang di muka personifikas Denmark itu.

"Ah… boleh," Belle mengangguk cepat, lagipula meskipun Mathias dilarang, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Mathias akan tetap memaksanya ataupun terus-terusan merengek minta dibolehkan. Yah, initinya, _terpaksa membolehkan_.

"Terus, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ambil salah satu selang itu, nanti kau tarik pelatuknya, dan semprotkan air _**ke arah salju berada**_." Jelas Belle, mencoba menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin –dalam artian agar Mathias bisa mencerna penjelasannya.

"Oke!" seru Denmark semangat, tak lupa, cengiran khasnya juga menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh iya Belle,"

"Oui?"

"Ada salju di pundakmu." dan hal yang terakhir diingat Belle adalah semburan air yang dinginnya sangatlah menusuk kulit ke badannya.

**-OwO-**

**Moral dari cerita ini: Kalau menjelaskan sesuatu pada seseorang, jelaskanlah sebaik-baiknya agar orang tersebut mengerti, -coret apalagi orangnya seperti Denmark coret.**

**-OwO-**

**Newsflash:**

**Belgia mencatat 18 hari hujan salju sejak awal November, menandai rekor baru sejak 1945. Akumulasi salju menewaskan satu orang ketika sebuah atap gudang runtuh di bawah salju berat.**

**-by Erabaru . net-**

**A church in Diepenbeek collapsed on December 24th under the weight of the snow**

**-by Wikipedia-  
**

**-OwO-**

**#NowPlaying: Tout le Monde by Carla Bruni **

**Chapter 2 selese Bung~!  
Dan saya kerjakan selama jalan-jalan, ohohohohoho~ -Soalnya saya ngotot pengen pergi ke Museum Kereta :P- #ditendang**

**dan uhm… Saya pengen ganti pen-name deh…Tapi bingung jadi apa… #plak #abaikan, abaikan… **

**Yah, Mind to Review?**


End file.
